User blog:Ouroburos.TheNewSaurian/Gamecom vs. Capcom 2: The Characters You're Gonna Be Seeing
Aloha, folks! It is I, Ouroburos, with a brand new blog... Well, an update to GvS2. Now if you might not already know, Gamecom vs. Capcom 2 is a sequel to the fan favorite Gamecom vs. Capcom 'title that I was almost completely impressed by... However, this may change when Gamecom vs. Capcom 2 gets its article here on next Saturday! Ha-ha-ha! So some of you are probably wondering about returning and new characters for this sequel, and HAVE I GOT A SHOW FOR YOU. Nearly every character from the previous installment is coming back, as well as the DLC content which is now toned down to "unlockables"... And the same goes for the stages! But users such as yourselves are incredibly excited for the newcomers, for the most part. I'm one to always say that balance is necessary for fighting games, and for this one, I'll say this right now: BALANCING ALL THE CHARACTERS WOULD BE TOUGH TO DO!!!! However, that doesn't matter, since you gotta have the balanced fighters outshine the unbalanced ones, wherever they'd be top or low-tier. But enough about that! Here are a few of the characters you will be interested for. Enjoy! Anticipated inclusions Gamecom *Shrikes (from The Eclipse): A cyborg warrior made by the ''Genesis Laboratory who has no true emotions other than killing enemy threats and serving for his creators. He makes his fighting game debut in Gamecom vs. Capcom 2, to make all opponents observe his unique skill and advanced intellect. Voiced by Kiyotaka Furushima in Japanese and Troy Baker in English. *Zio (from '''Excalibur): This young man has just about every positive aspect in his life, mainly for his job of being a Knight-classed warrior. He comes to Gamecom vs. Capcom 2 in order to challenge various sorts of other combatants, including the evil. Voiced by Shunsuke Kazama in Japanese and Will Friedle in English. *Aki Toriuma (from Nirvana Fear): A little girl with psychic powers exceeding that of a God, but has a typical attitude of a child's: joyful, ditzy, and somewhat prone to tamper tantrums whenever negative things are amok. She seems to arrive in Gamecom vs. Capcom 2, although the girl has no memory to what she came there for. Voiced by Satomi Koorogi in Japaneese and Sandy Fox in English. *The King (from Epic Saga: Those Who Fight): He is the caring, but stern father of Princess Sephira, a young woman with an upbeat (slightly childish) and very charismatic outlook on life. The King himself was talked in by his daughter to come in Gamecom vs. Capcom 2, despite the fact that the former, while having prior fighting experience, never looked kindly into this. Voiced by Takehito Koyasu in Japanese and Larry Kenney in English. Capcom *Rolento (from Final Fight): Rolento is a man very obsessive over order and discipline, in which he used to be a former member of a special forces team, the Red Berets. For some reason, he appeared to join in Gamecom vs. Capcom 2 just to beat others into discipline. Voiced by Wataru Takagi in Japanese and Michael McConnohie in English. *Vergil (from Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening): This menace is Dante's brother, as a very cold and aloof individual with the Nelo Angelo '''devil form intact. He enters in Gamecom vs. Capcom 2 to seek out Dante, knowing he's in the game. Voiced by Hiroaki Hirata in Japanese and Daniel Southworth in English. *Zero (from '''Mega Man Zero): A Maverick Hunter from the future who somehow got a different body. In Gamecom vs. Capcom 2, this pint-sized warrior replaces the original Zero (who will be DLC this time) in combat. Voiced by Yuto Kazama in Japanese and Steve Staley in English. So in conclusion... Don't worry, folks! These aren't all the newcomers, as there will be more when Gamecom vs. Capcom 2's article is finally put up. Also please note that every version of this title will include guest characters (from Mario to Kamina and then Simon Belmont, you name it! Only about seven of them, though) and not console-exclusive ones... Phew! You can also assist as well. So toodles, you guys! Category:Blog posts